The Prototype Rider of Alfea
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Hajime is born from the DNA of Heller and Daido Katsumi. He visits Gardenia after dealing with his 'Father', by consuming him. He meets the Winx. Rated M for language, and maybe gore.


Prototype/Kamen Rider Eternal/Winx Club

Sup people! The Over Infinity Soul is back! In case you didn't know, Tamashii is Jap for Soul, and OOO is another way to say Over Infinity. And no, I will not stop making multi crossovers, but I won't update in a while. So, my friend was pestering me to write another Winx crossover, so you pitiful peeps of would have new shit to read. And yes, I cursed. Surprise! On another note, Story Hajime!

Hajime sighed as he continued walking on the beach, towards the nearby bar that had a concert going on. His black hoodie had a red, tribal design on the back, and had a large pocket (biomass made) that contained all 26 memories, plus some Shroud gave him, which consisted of the Prototype memory, Death memory, Life memory and Memory memory. He reached the bar, and saw that an all girl band was performing. He recognized the band, as they had hit the news lately. '**So, these are fairies, eh? Must be powerful, or just new to this world. Too bad they weren't here when Hope, Idaho happened. They could have stopped it**.' He shrugged off the voice of Mercer in his head. 'Shut up, or I will replay **THAT **memory.' Hajime threatened Mercer. He went quiet immediately. He sighed, as he sat down at the back, thirsty like hell but there weren't any empty seats at the bar. Or any at a 10 meter radius. So that meant that it would take a long time for someone to serve him. '**Yo could just go punkass all over their asses.**' Heller suggested, but was shot down by his other friend in Hajime's head. **'You think he would do that? His more human than we would ever be**!' He just sat there and listened to their next song. About Earth. It wasn't that bad, but Pop Danthology 2012 was still better. He plugged in his earphones and sat there, deep in thought of his next move. 'Should I go back to Manhattan? Or stay here? This place seems okay. Just need Dana to hack into the government's database and add me in.' He mused. He met Dana, Alex Mercer's sister. They hit off pretty well, until he accidently revealed he had Mercer's consciousness in him. That was pretty messy, considering he let Mercer take over his body for a while. When he took back control, he was lying on the floor, body hurting like hell. He turned his head to give Dana the 'WTF man' face. She had beaten (lawnmowed ) his ass when Mercer said, "Hi sis."

After the concert, Hajime still waiting patiently for the FUCKING WAITRESS! 'Wait, maybe they don't have one.' He thought before face palming. He went to the bar and ordered a Mountain Dew. It came to him quickly and he paid in cash. He opened the bottle and drank from it eagerly. One of his…'meals', was drinking that when he consumed him, and passed on the craving. Only permanently. He noticed the group of guys that were sitting next to him during the concert were talking to the people of the band. The person who had sold him that drink, who had pink hair, was sitting on the stage, listening to them talk. 'They said something about Tritanus, and Neptune. Da faq?' He thought.

He helped in the clean up, and accidently knocked onto the pink haired girl again. "Sorry." He apologized, before continuing to fill up his bag. "It's good, isn't it?" She asked. Hajime looked in confusion. "Oh, sorry. I'm Roxy, and you are?" She asked. "Hajime, Kenzaki Hajime." He answered, before continuing, "And yes, it is good. Fellow humans helping humans. And you wouldn't believe what happened at New York a few years ago." This elicited a confused expression from Roxy. He sighed. "Nevermind." Before helping her take her bag and went to throw the bags away. He saw a woman in back, with a black fedora, covered with bandages. "Sup Shroud. I'm assuming you know the fairies here?" She nodded. "And I'm here pass you another memory." Hajime sighed. "What am I? A Gaia Bank?" He asked, jokingly. Shroud chuckled a bit. "Sort of. Here, catch." She said while throwing the new memory at him. Hajime caught it with practiced ease, before examining it. It was Black and Gold, with a red tip. "The new tier of memories, or memory in this case. The T3 God memory. It holds the power of all memories, from the past, present or future." He laughed. "If I had the Double Driver, it could go, Death God." He joked again. This time Shroud threw him a briefcase. He clumsily caught it. He was used to catching Medals and Memories, not a FUCKING BRIEFCASE! He opened it, revealing the Double, Lost and Accel driver. It also had a letter inside. 'Good luck mastering these. I doubt you need it. Signed, Shroud' Hajime chuckled to himself. Now he had the Rider Forms available. If he was crazy enough, which he wasn't, he would have have the Dopant forms too.

He walked back, and saw three fish monsters. He smirked. "Finally, a new type of food. Wonder if they are tasty or introduced to the food chain?" He asked out loud, making the people around him, including the Winx, who were about to transform, stare at him. "Now, now. Are you Dopant, Infected, or just plain ugly?" He taunted the three. The one on land growled at him. "Guess number three then." He said, before tendrils covered his arms, and moved away after a second revealing Claws. Hajime brandished them, before smirking. "Saa, Shinigam Party Time!" He shouted, before pouncing on the one on land, and consumed him. He shook his head from the pain, already accustomed to it. "He was a merman, guard of Andros. Tritannus did this to him." He growled in irritation. Come on! He just wanted some peace! He changed his right arm to Whipfist, and his left to Blade, before attacking the two. He pulled one to him, and sliced him in half, consuming him. He was about to use Stinger on the other (And yes, I did just steal a move from Devil May Cry. May I present you a straw to suck it up?), but three witches rose from the waters. He noticed that the Winx already transformed. They, greeted each other. And then the head of the witches taunted them. Three of them went underwater to find the last one, leaving Hajime, who was in the air with black wings that had tendrils coming out of the back, and the red head, blonde and the music one. "So, am I right to assume you know each other? Never mind. You do realize who you are up to, right?" He asked the Trix, as the Winx had, oh so lovingly called each other. The three frowned at him. "Never heard of ZEUS? Heller, Mercer, the virus of Manhattan?" He asked, getting a no from all of them. "Damn cracks in time and space," He muttered. "But never mind that. "I'm the one responsible for the million death count in New York. Call me Blacklight." He said, before using Tendrils to attack them. He swatted away the other two, leaving the one in blue. "Help!" She screamed, as the three fairies surrounded her. Three bolts of concentrated pollution shot out from the water, speeding towards the three fairies. "So going to regret this later." Hajime muttered, before he concentrated Biomass on his back, and unleashed a fury of Tendrils that absorbed the attacks. The tendrils then shot back to its host, glowing red as the virus tried to neutralize the damage. 'It was organic once, so JUST SUCK IT UP AND ABSORB IT!' Hajime screamed at the Virus in his head. The pollution was neutralized and Hajime got something out of it.

Icy ran away, leaving Hajime with people to explain stuff to. 'At least I could keep the memories a secret.' He dryly thought. 'But knowing my luck, I would have to explain that too.' He turn his head towards the three questioning looks given to him by the three fairies. "Later." He said.

He had flew back to shore, retracting his wings on the way down, and caused a crater in the beach. He looked at the six guys there. "Sup." Hajime greeted before he fell onto his back, convulsing like crazy. When the Winx came back, Hajime was still in the crater, but was lying on his back and panting. "FUCK YOU TRITANNUS!" He shouted in pain, as the after effects of what seemed like consuming both Prototypes came. His body went green, literally, before the tendrils covered him like a cocoon.

When he came back out, feeling much better after absorbing more Biomass from his mini dimension, and heard the fairies talking about Alfea. 'Fuck, Faragonda-baa-chan asked if I could go there to be their security guard.' He was soon bombarded with questions (That I don't feel like typing)

Ta-da! Hajime is a Prototype in this! Surprise bitches! That and its going to be awhile before I update again. So, peace out! Ja ne!


End file.
